KING KONG
by BigJackFilms
Summary: An adaptation of the classic story from the upcoming remake by BigJackFilms. Updated to the present day, a filmmaker hires a oil research vessel to Venture towards the mysterious Skull Island to film the giant ape god, Kong. But the beast falls in love with a young blonde girl and his attraction to her could be his undoing atop the greatest structure in New York City.
1. Set Sail From Surabaya

BIGJACKFILMS Presents

**KING KONG**

Adapted from The Screenplay

By

Jack Buchanan

From the Idea Conceived

By

Marian C. Cooper &amp; Edgar Wallace

**CHAPTER 1: SET SAIL FROM ****SURABAYA**

Morning Night, the docks are busy as hell as lights shine from the guard bridge. Cranes are loading supplies onto a large ship called The Venture, a ship owned by the Englehorn Corporation, an oil company that is in dire straits, thanks to the financial crisis back in 2007. While many companies have picked themselves back up by now of 2016, Thomas Englehorn owner of the company has failed to do so, he has even gone into the separate business of shipping large animals on his ship to zoo's throughout the world to pay back depths.

Sailors are loading suitcases into the ship. Some of them are for the workers and sailors. Many are unaware of the recent supply of heavy guns and arms, but more serious is the 5 cases of Chloroform Grenades, similar to Gas Bombs, but with a more deadly sleep. But most of the suitcases have the logo "C.B. Pictures", a now growing famous film studio that has taken the film industry to a new level, returning Hollywood to its glory days and even giving Universal Pictures a run for its money.

Near the ship is the Dock Watcher, keeping the supplies in order. Ordering the men, loudly.

"Keep up the good work men." He continues. "Hurry up, we've got 15 minutes before we make sail."

Soon, he is approached by a man who looks like Al Gore without the weight. His name is GEORGE WESTON, one of the head Producers of C.B. Pictures. He wears a fashionable black coat and a fedora hat. He approaches the Dock Watcher, carrying a cane in his hand.

"Excuse me sir." He shouts. The Dock Watcher turns to him, grinning his teeth.

"Huh. What do you want?" The Dock Watcher growls.

"Say, is this the film production ship?" Weston asks walking up to him.

"The Venture? Yeah." The Dock Watcher replies. "Are you going on this crazy voyage?

"Wait, what's crazy about it?" Weston asks surprised.

"Well for one thing everybody's talking about that nutball guy that's running it?" The Dock Watcher replies.

"That nutball wouldn't happen to be Carl Denham would it?"

"Yeah, that's him. They say that he's a lunatic. Talking about a location he plans to film on will be in the history books."

"That sounds like em alright, but what's all this talk about this voyage being crazy?"

"Well for one thing, everyone is talking about the heavy weight cargo. And I've never seen a ship this size with such a large crew before."

"Not enough men to handle her, eh?"

"Not Enough? There's three times more than the damn thing needs. Thirty five at the most. And the ship itself is only a merchant vessel, only needs about 12 men at the most."

"Hey you down there!" A strong voice startles the two from above.

The Watcher and Weston look up toward the captain's headquarters of The Venture. The man who called them was JACK DRISCOLL, captain of The Venture. He wears a company shirt that says on a patch 'Englehorn Oil Company'. He usually works for the company taking The Venture to an oil rig down the coast to be shipped to gas stations. But for now he's working for C.B. Pictures as The Venture has now become a movie set and a transporter for the studios next film. He turns to Weston, wondering who let him into the dock entrance.

"You looking for someone?" The captain asks

"Yes, a Mr. Carl Denham. Is he on-board?" Weston shouts asking.

Jack seems suspicious of the man. He was told to watch his surroundings for spying journalists. "Who wants to know?" He asks.

"My names George Weston, I'm an agent of C.B. Pictures. My client is the one paying you."

Jack's face turns to a quick welcoming of the man. "Oh, why didn't you say so? He's here. Come on aboard."

We then enter Jacks quarters on the Venture. It's loaded with charted maps and many trophies from the captain's many voyages. A man named CARL DENHAM sits by the table, smoking his trusty pipe.

DENHAM is a showman, a larger than life character, part Orson Welles, and part John Huston, a man in love with his own legend. He has reputation for traveling to the most dangerous corners of the world, producing exotic documentaries. He's thrilled audiences on film and TV with his images of elephant stampedes and lions hunting. DENHAM is overweight, has no taste in wardrobe except for his cap that titles 'DIRECTOR' and sweats profusely.

Jack suddenly swings past the door, shutting it tightly to keep out intrusion. His mood has changed impatiently, approaching Denham with unease.

"All right Denham, let's talk. You haven't told me or the crew ware we're going. I wanna know and I wanna know now!" He says with haste.

"Calm down Jack," Denham replies, putting his hand on the captains shoulder. He brings his attention to a charted map hanging on the wall. "We're sailing to an island off the current seas of the Equator. It's uncharted and there's supposed to be a lot of oil there."

Jack sits down, a sigh of relief. "Well then there's a lot more business for me when we get there. Besides, what's there for your part?" He asks the director.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Jack." Denham replies, a smirk on his face.

Jack turns to suspicion. "Why?"

"You'll have to pay for a ticket like everyone else, no spoilers." Denham jokes.

The two give a quick chuckle. Denham has always kept a very tight lip on his pictures. Like JJ Abrams, he keeps the films top secret by holding contracts with every one of his employees to keep quiet or face termination and like M. Night Shamalyn, only reads his screenplays with the film's producers at his Hollywood home.

Jack opens a small wooden crate and picks up a large grenade. "What do you think the Dock Marshals will say about these new chloroform grenades of yours?" Jack asks with nerves. "At least one of them is enough to knock out an elephant."

Denham smiles, his pipe bitten in his mouth. "Don't worry about that Jack. I gave em all 2 grand to keep their mouths shut."

Denham has paid very good money on this project. With a low budget of all his past pictures, they still give out profits, making its money back and paying off producers in the studio to keep them from criticism. The budget for this particular project is a little larger than the usual Carl Denham project at over seventy six million dollars, with even Denham putting in some self-finance to keep it from over budget. He pays everyone on board the ship to take him to his destination and even throwing a gamble for the captain and the oil company, promising a large supply of unearthed oil that can save the company from financial depth and possibly make it one of the world's finest oil companies, even there with Shell or Exon.

Then, the door knocks. "Come in." Denham orders.

The door opens, and Weston come in, somewhat nervous but serious at the same time. Denham might be his client, but Denham ultimately calls the shots, since C.B. Pictures is Denham's own built film company.

"Oh, hello Weston." Carl welcomes with arms. "I was just about to call you. We we're just talking over here about the shooting locations."

"Let's hope their affordable inhabitants." Weston replies.

"Don't worry, they will be." Denham shrugs. He hands Weston a cigarette. The producer takes it with ease, he's flown all the way from LA to meet with Denham.

Denham grabs his cell phone and starts dialling a number. "That reminds me, I gotta call Dwan, she's late." The director speaks with a sudden frustration. "She doesn't have six hours to put on her face. If she wants to be in this film, she's gotta be on this boat in 10 minutes."

Weston then realizes something. "She doesn't want to be in this film." He says nervous.

Denham turns to Weston. "Wait, what?"

Weston sees that Denham doesn't know what happened. "Dwan pulled out." He replies.

Denham is in shock. "She pulled out?"

"Yesterday, I told you." Weston replies.

Denham hangs up his phone, all his attention is all on Weston. "You said we were shooting in Hawaii right? That's what you told her?"

Weston shakes his head. "Yeah, but where not shooting in Hawaii. Which begs the question, where ARE you shooting this movie?"

Denham lowers his head in disappointment. "That doesn't matter Weston, all you had to do is look her in the eye and lie."

"That's why I came over here." Weston said. "Carl, you're not listening, you've already spent half the budget in less than a month. This project is the biggest production we've had, and you're here on a rusted ship, with the toughest mugs I ever looked at."

Jack gives Weston a glare of offensiveness.

Weston pulls back his words. "…I mean the crew." He apologizes. "We got to delay the shoot. Shut production down before we go bankrupt."

"Not an option!" Denham shouts, moving to his feet. He turns to Jack. "Jack! Set sail right away!"

Jack and Denham walks out the door, with Weston close behind.

The Crew of the ship is in a major hurry, last minute supplies and equipment are being loaded onto the ship. During the commotion, Denham walks down from the Captains Quarters to the Main Deck, with Weston following in a panic.

"Carl? Wait a minute!" Weston shouts panting. "Can't you be reasonable here? You can shoot this damn thing on the backlot in no time at all!"

Denham turns his attention back to Weston. His face is determined and mind made up. "I'm shooting this movie come hell or high water. For god sakes Weston, think like a winner. Call my agent, tell him to hold auditions at the studio in 2 days and email me footage on all actresses. I need my goddamn leading lady!"

"But Carl, how the hell are you to go into production without your main actress on board?" Weston asks.

"Like Spielberg on Jaws, shoot around the shark." Denham replies instantly. He puts his hand on Weston's shoulders. "Defeat is never an option on a Carl Denham Production, my friend. Now go find me a girl, even if you have to marry one."

Weston walks off to the parking lot. Denham walks to his film crew, giving commands. "Alright boys, get the hero cameras stored in my cabin!" He shots.

Upon the loudspeakers of the docks, Jack's commands can be heard loud and clear.

"Now here this! All hands prepare to board the Venture! Departure in 2 minutes!"

The crew hustle to get last minute oil pipes into the ship's hull. We then meet two of the ships men, John and Cage, who mark down the pipes being loaded on-board.

"Okay John, how much we got here?" Cage asks.

"About 18 hundred." John replies.

"18 hundred?" Cage replies with shock. "What the hell's going on?"

"I dunno." John replies, pointing to a lab coated figure by the bridge of the ship. "Ask Hyde."

John turns to the lab coat man.

HYDE wears a lab coat; he is the oil specialist of the Venture. His job is to test and inspect oil when it's picked up to check for problems, or studies.

"Hey Hyde!" John shouts. "They'll be enough pipe here to push one test home. Less than 2,000 feet."

"That'll be enough." Hyde replies. "Take my word fellas. This hole proves out within two thousand, or it's a write-off."

As the last of the Venture Crew rush to the ship, about 5 feet away, near a large cargo box; a young woman is trying to sneak on-board the ship. Her name is ANN DARROW. She's an upper-class Woman, around 18, with long blonde hair, but tied up to hide her appearance. She is the daughter a famous Archaeologist, in which she is too. She wears surprisingly a Japanese College outfit, and has a film camera (she's into photography as well), and a back pack. She starts taking pictures of the ship. Seeing that the cost is clear, she sneaks aboard.

From the ships bridge, Jack shouts to Bob, the first mate of the ship. BOB is a smooth shadowed man, wearing only his companies' uniform and jacket. Hiding his identity with a ball cap and sunglasses, but surprisingly has close ties with Englehorn Corp. While old friends with the captain, he can't help but feel a bit of jealousy of being second in command.

"All right Bob were ready to let go." Jack shouts. "Stand by for take-off."

"Aye Captain." He replies, turning to the crew. "All right men, let her go! Move it! Get them gateways ashore!"

The Dock Crew release the ships ropes from the dock and unloads the gateway bridges from the vessel as it begins to sail away.

Denham holds in his hand two scotch glasses. He walks down towards Jack who is watching the crew closely. Jack turns to Denham. Denham hands him his glass. Jack takes his glass. The two smile in excitement, and raise their glasses, a toast to the maiden voyage.

"Well Denham, here's to the big one." Jack says with pride.

They both tip there glasses, and drank as the Venture sails through the harbor to the ocean, on its way to a grand adventure on the open waters.


	2. Stormy Seas, An Uncharted Map

**CHAPTER 2: STORMY SEAS, AN UNCHARTED MAP**

The storms are rough on the current seas. Waves at 50 feet high float though the waters, as the great vessel, The Venture, rides through it. It has been at sea for about three days now, but has not seen weather like this.

Inside, the crew have a hard time sleeping. The ship tilts from side to side as belongings fly off the shelves. One of the sailors, Bruce, turns to his cabin mate, Hans, a exchange volunteer from Germany.

"Captains fault for putting us all in this washing machine." Bruce says, clearly tired for not getting any sleep from the rough weather.

"Aye, I've should at stayed in mine country." Hanz replies in irritation.

Below deck, in the corner of the Cargo Hold, the girl that stowed away has had the worst spot, being she's surrounded by crates and oil drums, all smell of past use. Surprisingly, no one really checks the cargo hold often. She sits by a women's made desk on a crate, her notes and papers, along with her camera and light, she tries to focus on the job given to her, papers are scattered with a charted map and documents that read "CLASSIFIED/USA" It's clear here that everyone on board is heading towards uncharted and hidden waters.

Up on higher levels, we see three in a private dining room. These are for the higher commands to eat. The three here are Denham, Bob and the Captain. They have not eaten all day due to their duties, and only now have time for a meal. But with these stormy seas, it's hard for them to stomach anything.

Denham sits proudly, munching on a heavy pounded sandwich. While taking a shot of scotch, he chuckles at the two. Jack seems pre occupied with the sailing at hand, a map of the charted waters and a compass are seen on his side of the table, a coffee mug in the other. While Bob, with a fine meal in front of him, just glares at the dishes sliding left to right from the effects of the waves outside. He seems in a drenched state.

"You know I gotta admit boys, for a couple of shipmates, you and Jack have allot of guts taking this job I'm paying you Bob." Denham says.

Bob shakes his head. "Gut's ain't got nothing to do with it Denham." He replies. "Those checks ya gave us, we sold them to the board. If that island doesn't produce huge on oil, Englehorn will have us wiping wind shields."

It seems all are at an uneasy tone…

THE NEXT MORNING...

It's a bright morning and the seas are calm. The storm has passed for some time now and the Venture is sailing on a bright sunny day, right on course. Around the deck, the crew does a quick inspection and clean up, to be sure nothing has gone overboard or loosened in the cargo hold.

At the bridge, Jack and Denham pull out a map of the Atlantic coast to find their position. Jack sits in a chair while Denham stands.

"There's our known position. Due south, nine to east." Jack reports. He's feeling impatient due to the lack of Denham keeping quiet on their destination.

"Now you promised me information when we reached these latitudes." Jack says sternly.

"Are we way west of the Indian waters?" Carl asks.

"As far as any waters I know. I know the Indian waters as well as my own hand." Jack answers. "But never have we traveled this far outta shipping lanes. So, where is this island from here?"

"Southwest." Denham replies.

Jack cannot believe the word from the directors mouth, he must have left his mind due to the storm.

"Southwest?! But there's nothing out there, not for thousands of miles!" Jack shouts.

Denham reassures him. "Keep your shirt on Jack. You won't find the island on any charts, and we're not going thousands of miles."

Denham pulls out a small piece of paper, unfolding it to reveal a map of an island, shaped like a skull.

"Here's the island were looking for." Denham continues. "It was made by a skipper of a Norwegian bark. Our island is the sole surviving record of an uncharted continent, a place that was thought to exist only in myth, until now."

Jack backs up, the director has lost it. "Whoa, Carl, slow down. You're asking us to fund a wild goose chase. The skipper must have been kidding."

"No he wasn't." Denham replies sternly. "I'm talking about a primitive world, never before seen by man. The most spectacular thing you've ever seen. That's where I'll shoot my picture."

Jack looks suspiciously at the now mysterious director. "Where did you get this?" He asks.

Denham grins. "Singapore, two years ago. The guy who gave it to me had ties to super classified information. A donation from Washington DC if you will."

"Wait a minute, Carl, are you saying you stole this sucker is top secret government property?" Jack jumps quietly with fear. "Do you know how much shit we're gonna be in if they find this out. They'll probably label us as terrorists or something!"

Denham then grips Jack's collar tight, hissing at him to be still.

"Shhh! would you rather have the whole crew spooked than just yourself right now?" He says quietly. "This is the chance of a lifetime to find that last unexplored place in the world. Look here."

Denham points out the map to Jack.

"Here's a long sandy peninsula." Denham continues. "The only possible landing place is through this reef. It's said that the island is protected from witnesses by a fortress of fog. And across the base of that peninsula, cutting it off from the rest of the island is a wall."

"A wall? Why a wall?" Jack asks curiously.

"They say that the people who use to live on the island needed it." Denham replies.

"Why?"

"There was something on the other side of it. Something they feared."

Jack shakes his head. "That's ridiculous Denham. It's obvious that the skipper was nuts. The only thing that's probably on the island is tall mountains', sandy beaches, and a ton of fresh oil for us to harness for the company."

Suddenly, the doors open, and Jimmy, the cabin boy rushes in.

"Captain! Captain! You better come to the deck quick!"

Jack runs out the door.

"We'll discuss this later Carl. I'll be right back." Jack says. But Denham fallows him out the door, the map quickly tucked back into his pocket.


	3. Stowaway Starlet, Something Monstrous

CHAPTER 3: STOWAWAY STARLET, SOMETHING MONSTROUS

Jack runs to the balcony. He has put on his captains coat, the sea weather has been somewhat cold lately. looking below to the main deck of the Venture, he finds Bob and a few of the crew, waiting to see what the captain has to say about what they have found in there routine morning inspections

Two of the men, hold in light restraint, a girl of all things. She seems young and is incredibly beautiful to those who would spot her at first glance. her hair blows in the breeze. She seems distressed and restless as she tries to struggle out of the restraining men holding her.

''Hey, let me go!'' She hisses angrily. The crew laugh. While most are in complete awe at how a women got aboard without notice by security at the docks, most of these men come from a line of troublemakers. some high school dropouts, now in there 30s to 50s. Some come from broken homes, others feeding they're families at home, while others might have criminal records, for assault, drugs or alcohol. the bad ones though, can have some pretty sick minds of lust and desire for a young girl such as her, given the ship seems to be more of a sausage fest, and the only days for some adult needs and entertainment come from port landings.

Jack is more with stunned. How did someone not see a stowaway board the ship? He heads down to the deck. He knows some of the boys can get a little restless and needs to control the situation.

For a second, Ann is able to break free, but the two men grab her again.

''Oh no ya don't Miss.'' One of the sailors named Cage sneers. ''You're not going anywhere.'' His face gleams with a sick grin.

Jack comes down to the deck to see the young woman. He stares at her suspiciously. While she is very beautiful, he's more focused on how she got here, rather than herself. Jack is a single man, coming from a family of 6. his father was a wise man of the Vietnam war, who took Jack into studying track missions and gun combat. His mother was more of a kind women, and he was in the care of two younger brothers and a sister. While he would enjoy the presence of a women by his side, his job comes first. As the captain of a Merchant Vessel such as the Venture, he's payed well to do his job correctly.

He turns to Bob. ''What the hell? Where did you find her?'' He asks with a demanding calm presence.

Bob is stern, straight and direct to the captain. ''Below deck in the cargo hold, taking picture of the drums.'' The first mate replies cold.

Jack is even now more concerned. Taking pictures of the oil drums can be judged as almost a spy, possibly from another oil company from the likes of Shell or Exxon, wanting to sabotage this secret search for new oil deposits, to claim it for themselves.

But Jack keeps his cool. He was raised to respect a lady. ''All right. Who are you and how did you get on board?'' He asks the girl.

The girl looks at Jack with bitterness and anger. She feels uncomfortable and embarrassed being manhandled by two smelly, worked out men. ''Well if your 'Goons' here would release me I could explain myself'' she hisses to the captain.

Jack understands. Looking up at the two sailors holding her, gives them a stern nod of an order. ''Let her go boys.''

The two sailors release the girl, she rubs her wrist from the tight grip marks. While obeying the captains remarks, they still stare at the girl.

Suddenly, Denham runs to the deck toward Jack. His breath feels very impatient at the long wait Jack has held up in the meeting between the two in the bridge.

''Alright, what's with all the commotion here, Jack?'' He growls with displeasure. But his huff is halted by the girl in front of him. How odd. the only women that was to be on the ship was the actress that bailed back in Surabaya.

''It seems we have a stowaway on our hands.'' Jack replies. Carl looks at the girl, beautiful for sure, wearing a short skirt and white t-shirt that reminiscing the director of Japanese films such as Battle Royale, but there is something suspicious about her. he suddenly pays way to see a still camera, kept confiscated by one of the sailors.

''Sir, I didn't mean any harm.'' The girl speaks with innocents to the director, who goes from suspicion, but suddenly, grins at the girl in anger.

''Oh you didn't did ya?'' Denham hisses. ''You have no idea how much trouble you're in young lady! You better not be from that damned TMZ press. If that's the case, you're in for a huge lawsuit!''

Jack steps in. Denham has gotten too close for comfort as the girl looks away, closing her eyes. ""All right, calm down Denham.'' The captain interrupts. ''She's our problem now.''

Jack wants to be sure that the men don't get too fussy with this new arrival. In a more softer tone, he turns to the startled girl. ''What's your name, mam?"

The girl seems prepared for this. She pulls out what appears to be her I.D. card and student card to Denham, who ponders at it suspiciously.

''Sir, my name is Ann Darrow. I'm an archaeologist at the University Of Tokyo Japan. Born in Canada, but studied in Japan, where my father took to his work.'' The girl replies with what seems to be a rehearsed explanation. ''I'm interested in this island you're heading too. It's got nothing to do with your film,'' She continues, then turning to Jack ''...nor oil for that matter.''

Denham still has doubt. He keeps his looks at Ann in suspicion. ''Your full of it, kid!'' He replies. "There's no way you could have figured out where we were going!''

"My father was looking at the same charts you bought off." Ann speaks with defense. "It was all over Variety last week."

Denham shakes his head at disapproval. He's always despised the press. While keeping his productions a quiet pace, there is always a nut from the entertainment news center gathering classified film information from under the table. "Come on, Ann. Don't make me get rough on you." Denham replies coldly. ''Who did you pay off at the docks? Crooked son of a bitch. I should have paid them more.''

Ann still stays defensive. She's not looking to cause a ruckus with the impatient director. "Look, they haven't sold charts for this area in years.'' She replies. "My father was obsessed with finding what was there. Before he died he almost cracked the case on something with the island you're looking for. But he was halted by the CIA before he got too far. When a friend of his told me, I figured I take my chances. Now that is the truth."

Denham looks up at her. Gone is the suspicion, now it turns to curiosity. It seems someone else has had eyes on the island, and what might possibly be behind the legends of the wall within. He remembers the studies he took to finding something the world has never seen before and discovering the secret legends of the island hidden in fog, most of which was veg in sources. But when he hired an undercover agent to get information from the vaults in Washington, he knew he was risking his neck when the agent returned to him in Singapore two years ago, and was mysteriously killed the next day after handing the files to Denham, showcasing the information and map of this Top Secret Island.

Something is on that island, that the leaders of the world are hiding. "I don't know?" He says to Ann, still intrigued by her take on the matter.

Jack turns to Denham, breaking the chain of interest between the two. "Come on Carl, cut the girl some slack." He remarks. "Maybe we can find a good use for her."

Denham turns, glaring at Jack. "What are you suggesting, Jack." He mummers.

Bob steps in. An idea does cross his mind, but he leaves it for the captain to figure out. "Well, the boys and I found a camera she was using to take stills." He says.

Jack has got the point imminently. "Hey, that's a good point Bob." He replies optimistically. Turning to Ann, he seems more brighter. "How would you like to pay off your board by being this expedition's official photographer?" The captain asks.

Ann smiles, she feels allot more relived. "Well, that's what I had in mind, if I had gotten caught."

The crew laugh at the remark. The girls smart. But Denham is in thought. He suddenly burst interruptedly in excitement. "Now hold your horses Jack; I've got a better idea!" He turns to Ann with enthusiasm. "Say, have you ever done any acting?" he asks Ann.

Ann bursts with unexpectedness. " Um, well, I did join an acting course in high school, if that counts?"

"If that counts? That's perfect!" The director jumps.

Jack looks a Denham in confusion. "Perfect? What's so perfect? What are you talking about?" He asks Denham with suspicion.

Denham turns to Jack in excitement. His worries now seem gone, all is forgiven. "Jack, don't you see? We can film the whole movie after all!" He shouts with happiness, turning to Ann with strike after strike of idea in his mind. "Young lady, have I got a job for you. I want you to be the star in my new movie."

Jack is stunned. "What?" Has Denham lost it? Denham then sweeps Ann to his side, pitching his picture of a perfect film to the blushed girl.

"Picture this Kid, a film with a passionate romance, a daring adventure, a searing drama, all staring you. How about it Ann, are you game?"

Ann is stunned by the overwhelmingg offer. "Well, I don't know?" She replies quietly.

"Trust me Ann, you'll not only be a fabulous archaeologist inheriting your fathers dream, but you'll live your long lost childhood dream of being the greatest movie star Hollywood has ever known!" Denham continues. "You'll be in every motion picture that Movie Town U.S.A. has to offer after being here in a Carl Denham Picture."

Ann is somehow fascinated with a childhood dream long forgotten. "Me? a star in the movies?" She asks. "That does sound fun."

Denham winds her up. "Think about it. Helping the Good Guy..."

"Catching the Bad Guys."

"And saving the day!" Denham finishes grinning with excitement. "And all you have to do is say "Yes"

Ann's excitement fills her mind and imagination. While continuing in her father's footsteps as a women of science and discovery, she always wanted to be an actress, both on stage and screen.

"Its sounds wonderful." She grasps. But then, the excitement lowers and reality sets in.

"But, the assignment I was hired to do." She sighs. She'd rather fulfill her father's last wish then deal with personal dreams.

Denham sees her denial. With quick determination he taunts her. "What's the matter Ann, afraid of failure? Afraid you're not good enough?" he grins. The crew mummer from behind, waiting for the women's response.

Ann is insulted. "Hey! I'm plenty good enough Mr. Denham!" She huffs. "Well, all right, I'll do it!" accepting the directors challenge.

Hearing into the conversation, the Crew cheer with applause, Jack included. "Well what do you know Denham. Looks like you got your star after all." The captain smiles

Bob laughs. No women gets off that easily according to the first mate. He's worked his whole life for Englehorn Company to build himself to the top, and how does a women like her get the big games that quick and without effort.

"Ha!" He smirks aloud. "Some star she is, a stowaway."

Jack gives Bob a cold stare. Bob lowers his head. Jack is a man of respecting women and will not allow such bullying on board.

Denham turns to Ann, in intentions of shooting as soon as possible. He smile to her. "Well Ann, why don't we get started on your first scene. It may seem difficult at first, but trust me kid, you'll get on it in a switch of the set lights."

Denham hollers to his best man and cinematographer, Herbert Cooper.

HERB COOPER is a middle aged man and is steadfastly loyal to Denham. He's been with him on all his films and adventures as his cameraman. He's photographed many of Denham's films with a trusty motion picture camera. He and Denham are great friends. He's overweight, much like Denham, but a little thinner. He wears glasses and a brown beret, alongside a brown trench coat, and a tie. He has been hired this time to film Denham's unknown genre film. He doesn't know if its action, adventure, documentary, or romance. To him, it's a mystery.

He walks over to Denham, limping from an unknown history. "You called Mr. Denham?" He asks facing the found women beside her. He's stunned by her shy good looks. He knew Denham was hiring a starlet for his film, but an unknown? That's an odd choice for the big named director.

"Yes" Denham replies. "Show Ms. Darrow to an empty cabin for her to stay in. Get her a copy of the script, and send her to the wardrobe department immanently! Well need her in a half an hour. Tell the film crew to make her look fabulous for the first scene!"

"Sure thing Carl." The cameraman replies, orders first, questions later. Then turning to Ann he escorts her to the interiors of the ship. "Fallow me Ms. Darrow."

As Ann and Herb walk down to the lower decks, Denham turns to the Crew. The sailors attention is all on the events of what's happened, mummers and whispers are heard. While some wonder how she snuck passed security back at the docks, others complement how beautiful or 'Hot' she is. But when Denham enters there eyesight, all are at his command. Jack might be the captain, but Denham's handing them there checks.

"All right men, let's get this ship set up into a motion picture stage." Denham demands. "I want my cameras and equipment set up in 15 minutes. Now get going!"

The Crew rush to their feet, mummers are still slanted. They head to the supply room, which has been rented out for film production equipment space. They all are off the deck, rushing to get the film equipment set up.

Denham snaps his fingers at a reminder that has now popped into his head. "I gotta call Weston, get the auditions canned."

Denham walks off, but Jack stops him in his tracks. He seems a little more impatient than before.

"Wait Denham!" The captain orders. "Before we get this ship covered in film and wires, I'm gonna do some butting in."

Denham turns to him, a sense of sternness is in the captains eyes. The director really does not want to deal with his temper at the moment, but complies. "Now what's your trouble Jack?" He asks.

"How much further to wear were going?" Jack asks.

"Pretty soon now." Denham smiles.

"You gonna tell us what happens when we get there, or what's there?"

Denham seems a little too suspicious in Jack's eyes. The director shrugs it off with a joke. "How can I? I'm not a fortune teller."

As Denham begins to walk off, Jack snaps, stopping Denham with a slight jolt of the hand.

"Dammit Denham! You must have some idea of what your after!" Jack hisses.

"What's wrong Jack, you've gone soft on me?" Denham replies with a joking smirk. Jack lowers himself, keeping his temper to himself.

"You know I'm not." Jack replies. "Not even on myself, but more for our new guest."

Denham laughs. "Oh, you've gone soft on her already, huh? I can't afford to get a love affair to complacent things right now. So cut it out and keep your tent down, Jack."

Jack shrugs off the smart ass remark. "Love affair? HA!" Jack's only known the girl for 10 minutes. Yes she's quite well desirable for a man like himself, but Denham is getting too close for comfort. The way things are now, he's more suspicious of the director more than ever. "Don't change the subject on me. You think I'm gonna fall for that? What exactly are you after, huh?"

"Well good luck ever getting one like her." He smirks lifting his head. "Some big tough guy gets a look at beauty's face, and BANG! He cracks up and goes sour."

Jack shakes his head, he can't argue with him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's the idea of my film, Jack." Denham replies. his words going to an almost poetry. "The 'Beast' was a tough guy too. He could take the world like that of a powerful force of nature. But when he saw Beauty, she got to him. He went soft. He forgot his wisdom and wrath, and the little guys took him down. So clean up the act and think it over."

Jack seems all the while fixated on Denham's words. Something's a miss.

"Beauty and the Beast" huh?" Bob replies for Jack, stepping into the conversation. "Sounds like you've been reading too many fairy tales Carl."

Jack and Bob share a laugh. But Denham is felling anger inside. Nobody understands what he means. He is about to walk out of the room while Jack and Bob begin to walk to the bridge. Then Denham decides to spill it and turns to them.

"Did you ever hear of, Kong?"

Jack and Bob stop in their tracks, slowly turning to Denham. Bob seems struck with a sense of fear from his youth, his father had told him stories about the name of Kong and what it meant. Terror, Destruction, Death.

Jack had heard the name as well, from what Bob had told him. Looking at Bob, he turns back to Denham, shrugging off the fear in the first mate's eyes.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that some sort of native superstition? A story that keeps the kids in bed at night?" The captain asks.

Denham smirks, now he's got their attention. "Well, according to the legends, Kong is some sort of creature, neither beast, nor man, but something monstrous, all powerful and mighty, still believed to be living on the island were heading for."

Jack and Bob turn to each other, but Jack replies with a shrugged laugh.

"What! That's just a bunch of bull crap!" The captain mugs. Denham continues.

"Well, you never know. Every legend and story has a base in truth. I'm telling you boys, we're off to find something on this planet that no living man has lived to see. It's the last blank spot of the world. We live in an age where nothing is sacred, and films are of stories retold over and over again." Denham says with dramatic intensity. Pulling out the map, "But this, this will be the greatest discovery of the modern age. Kong, will change the world."

Jack feels a little off. The trust he gave to this man of payment has worn off immensely. Is the director out of his mind?

"Bah! And I'm a monkey's uncle." Jack replies with sarcasm.

Denham grins. He really does look coo coo. "Well, now you know why I brought those cases of chloroform grenades."

Hands in his pockets, Denham walks away, inside feeling disappointed. Knowing the fact that no one believes his story, but he's determined to keep going, even at a large budget and still rising. Even if there is nothing in the charts they're heading, he can at least make a profit with the story, and his new leading lady to sweeten the crowds.

Jack turns back to Bob. "Giant Beast, ha!" He chuckles. You think we'll need a strait jacket for him by the time this is done?" He asks Bob.

Bob is silent, arms crossed. He is also grinning. "Well, if I agreed to be captain on this voyage to an uncharted island, Id bee crazy too."

Bob walks off, as Jack goes into thought. Could this island actually be the home of a monster? These stories and riddles from the crazed director are giving him a slight headache. Fallowing behind Bob, they head to the bridge to map the charts with Denham's map.


	4. Life At Sea

CHAPTER 4: LIFE AT SEA

The sea is calm. The waves are gentle and are in a slight breeze. The sunset glistens upon the water, as its shine lights the sky with an orange gold color. The only high waves and spray of the water come from the propellers of The Venture, which sails its continued course across the sea.

The star berg deck of the ship has been set up like a studio with lights, and cameras mounted on tripods. There are three angles, all set up for an important scene. It's taken the crew longer than expected to set everything up. But there's been a few tests shots in between.

It's Ann's first big scene. While in rehearsals and screen tests with Denham &amp; Herb, she remembers her acting classes in High School.

While she is attending University in Japan, her studies go far back as in High School in Japan, given her father was doing studies on the mysterious island that all on board seek for some time. The acting course was more for extra credits, her focus was more on paleontology, while most girls in her classes worried more about boys and attending local malls and arcades. Unfortunately she never had time for that, if anything her spare time was at the Tokyo Museum of Natural History, studying the bones of extinct animals and of living creatures, as well as time in the scrolls of Ancient Egypt. If not that it was off to the Library to study myths and legends, reading of stories of the legendary Loch Ness Monster and the sightings of a prehistoric creature in the African Congo named Mokilee Mambebe.

Her acting courses taught her the basics of stage performance, as well as how to pose in front of still cameras, but never that of the movies. So learning to act in front of the motion picture camera is all new to her, but her acting lessons keep her focused on the scenes at hand.

Denham is sitting in his ''Directors'' chair behind the camera with Herb. Denham is caught up in the scene and is emoting furiously. The light from the sun is going lower and lower and he wants to get the scene in the can, He shouts in the megaphone.

"All right everyone, lets get this in one take!" He shouts. "Are those lights fixed with those damn filters?"

From above, one of the ships crewman, the cabin boy to be exact, Jimmy, holds the lights up on top of a ladder. "All set, Mr. Denham!" He replies.

"Good!" Denham replies, "Right! From the top everyone! And ACTION!"

The lights shine, the camera's film rolls and all is quiet as the scene begins...

Upon the shine of the setting sun Ann runs out on to the deck of the Venture in a glittering pink gown. She is sighing and crying in a melodramatic kind of way, holding her palm to her head. It is clear in the scene that something devastating has happened and her emotions show the effect. To keep herself crying, she thinks of her poor father, who died of a heart attack some 5 years ago. The pain still hurts her as she does the scene, without her true emotions showing.

Jack approaches behind Denham, he is reading pages of paperwork in his hand. The journey to their destination still has him on edge as he reads the incoming transmissions and documents from his boss Englehorn.

Breaking his read, he looks up just as the crying Ann turns, tears on her cheeks, lit by the golden rays of the setting sun. Jack seems suddenly awestruck. As a young man, he's seen many beauties come and go, even those of Hollywood starlets seem that of the golden goddesses, like those of Cathrine Zeta Jones or Jessica Lange. But seeing Ann, in the sparkling pink dress, body tightened to show some impressive looking displays, makeup upon her face that leaves the warm colors of a peach fruit, her lips glossend with a light red lipstick. and hair, that of which is long blonde with a strip of bright pink, leave an permanent vision in the captain's eye. He's never seen something that beautiful in his life.

Ann's eyes then spot Jack, staring at her completely entranced, momentarily forgetting where she is. Both seem tied to one another as the sound of the sea sweep there ears.

Denham catches the exchange of looks. His mind sparks with ideas for rewrites of the script. He takes advantages of the moment and whispers to Herb.

"Keep filming Herb, this is great stuff."

"Yes sir." Herb replies, keeping the lens focused on Ann's look in the shot.

Jack and Ann continue to stare for what is almost forever. Both are locked onto each other, both seem to be drawn to each other. Jack then smiles at her. Her reply is to smile as well, while also a little blush hits her cheeks.

"Cut! Great!" Denham shouts from the megaphone, breaking the moment between the two. Jack seems shoowed away from the moment, Ann also breaks out, suddenly realizing she forgot what to do.

Denham's gaze returns to Ann, he smiles with excitement. "Get that locked and printed Herb! That's a sure keeper!" He shouts to Herb. Seeming proud of his cinematography,

"Yes sir!" Herb replies smiling, resetting the camera for another possible take.

"Ann, wonderful performance!" Denham replies. "You're a natural...I felt moved!"

Ann looks pretty pleased with herself. "Thank you Mr. Denham." she nods shily.

"Let me tell ya kid, audiences will be crying tears over that take." Denham critics. "That one will most definitely not be on the cutting room floor. You can relax for 10 minutes while we get the next take ready."

Ann smiles, her confidence is at its peak. Optimism sparks her mind. A dream realized finally. She then makes her way off the set to her room for a quick retouch of makeup. She looks up at the still gazed Jack and passes by. To Jack, her passing is seen in slow motion, bright colors and stars shine around her in a glow as she seems to prance by like that of a fawn in the Greenwood.

Desperate to say something as she passes, the captain can't get the words out. Then, a slip of almost command...

"Miss Darrow"

Ann stops and turns, again gracefully upon Jack's eyes. A sudden look of still lips show on the girl. Jack feels a jerkiness. He screwed up and sounded stern and dominant. It's like him given the crew, but to a women of her stature, it sounded insulting. Desperate, he replies alot softer to make a good compliment.

"You did a good job with that scene." The captain replies, much softer, way better. Ann them seems studderd. She seems suddenly displeased on how the take went, mostly due to the contact with her and Jack not being in the script that Denham wrote up.

"I know, it wasn't that good," She replies shyly. "but Mr. Denham felt very strongly that..."

The look on Jack seems confused. And he thought he was too tough, The girl is criticizing herself. Not wanting to make it more awkward. She replies studdering...

"I know...I should have. I'm sorry...I was..."

"You made it your own." The captain replies. "That's all that matters."

Ann blushes, her head down, sighing. "I was nervous." she says softly. Both her and the captain seem stuck for words. To break the moment, Ann goes down towards the lower deck stairs. Jack feels he should say something.

"Ann..."

Ann turns to him waiting to know his reply, to get the last word.

"You don't need to be nervous." Jack replies softly.

Ann looks at him uncertainty, she feels more relaxed but also touched by the man's words. Relived, she walks down to the lower deck. Jack smiles as he watches her go down, his eyes gazed at her last frame in his eyes. Once gone, he takes his step to return to the bridge. Suddenly, Ann stops and turns back to Jack.

"Hey!" She shouts happily to the Captain. Jack looks and turns back at her. She's smiling.

"You know, maybe my luck has changed."

A FEW DAYS LATER...

The Venture sailing through the peacefully blue morning sea. The crew seem up and away, cleaning many variants of the ship.

On the main deck of the Venture, Denham and his film crew shoot another scene with Ann. She is shown a variety of production costumes, all in different colors.

"Alright Ann," Denham speaks to her. "We've got a few picks of costumes for this next scene. You can pick out which one suits you best, You got about 30 minutes to pick one, suit up and be ready for the scene, okay?"

Ann nods, looking upon a red silk dress. Suddenly, the director seems agitated. He spots the ships cook Mario, attending to the kitchen after a quick bathroom break.

"Hey Luigi, where's those damn donuts I ordered ya!" Denham shouts. "It's been an hour overdue and I'm starving!" He then turns to Jimmy, seeming very over excited. "Jimmy, do me a favor and get me another friggin coffee!"

"Yes sir, right away!" The cabin boy replies, hauling towards the ships kitchen, following a stern insulted Luigi.

Upon the bow deck of the ship, Ann takes a break, taking notes on a pad. She's multitasking between her work and filming, keeping record of the days gone by. Jack comes by, wanting to be more acquainted with her,

"Hey Ann." He studders. The lady turns, seeing Jack this morning continues to perk her spirits.

"Oh hey Jack." She smiles. Jack makes himsaelf comfortable, learning his arms and back towards the sea, looking out on the beautiful blue waves.

"What have you been doing all morning?" The captain asks.

"Oh, trying on costumes for Mr. Denham." Ann replies. "He wants to do a few lighting tests."

"Tests? This early in the morning?" The captain asks, then seeing the array of cameras and wires around the deck. He agreed with Denham that scenes would be shot later in the afternoon, once the daily ship clean ups are complete.

"Well, he wants to see what side of my face looks the best." Ann replies smiling, looking upon the sparkling sea with Jack. Jack looks at her briefly, monitoring her bright face and slim cheeks. She seems so in spirit with the waves of the water that seem to reflect on her.

"Both sides look fine to me." Jack mummers, Ann turns giggling.

"Yeah, but your not the movie director." she laughs.

"Well, if I was, you probably wouldn't be here," The captain chuckles. Ann seems stunned by Jacks words. Brushing it off, she laughs.

"Well that's a nice thing to say." She remarks.

"Oh, life at sea is no place for a girl." Jack mummers. He feels somewhat protective of Ann, and he might be right on some levels. He does know a few decent women that work in the shipping lines, but someone as innocent as Ann, while brave when wanting herself to be, is not suitable to the life on the ship, especially being surrounded by a mug of dirt filled men.

"I'll have you know," Ann proclaims "That my father had taken me on several voyages across the seas to explore the natures of the world. It definitely beats flying."

"Well that's alright." Jack replies. "But that's more of a luxury cruise what you've been on. A girl like you on this ship though, it's more dangerous here,"

"Well I can get by," Ann says softy.

"Hey!" Jack barks. "Don't talk like that, You don't know the crew here like I do, They may come for money, but in reality, they're all paying off they're criminal records. Just stay close to me okay, they won't bug ya if I'm around."

Ann seems startled by the captains remark. "Jack. Are you, worried about me?" She grins slightly.

Jack is off. He thinks he made a move too soon, In doing so, he replies with a sudden bark, "What? No! I..uh...just don't want to see you get hurt is all."

Looking at Jack, with a large blush on his cheeks, Ann smiles. "Oh Jack, your so silly." She giggles, patting his back. Jack smiles, he feels relieved for now.

WEEKS GO BY...

The Venture continues sailing through the ocean, with a setting sun about 3 hours away. It continues southwest, just as Denham's map proclaims.

Within the ship's bridge, Bob steers the ship's helm. Denham leans his body on the wall, palm gripping it for balance. Jack continues to look through the maps as

Denham overlooks. Jack seems frustrated. He taps a pencil on the charts. He turns to Denham.

"Alright Denham. How much further?" He asks impatiently.

"We're close. Keep on course captain." Denham replies coldly.

"I'm not sailing blind in these waters, dammit!" Jack hisses. But Denham tries to reassure him, grinning manipulatively.

"It will be worth your while boys." Denham claims. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"That's the problem Carl." Jack grunts. "There's nothing out there!"

Denham grinds his teeth, looking at Jack with a slight twitch in his eye. "Pay attention Jack. This trip is costing me a hundred grand a day. I'm the one paying you assholes, plus whatever cow shit is on the island for you to turn into god damn Volkswagon juice. Plus if I'm not mistaken, CB Pictures is keeping you guys outta bankruptcy. So get this through your head cap, you only exist out here because of me!"

Jack stands with a striking hissed glance at Denham. He's conflicted as well as threatened by the directors words. He retracts,

"Well then you have nothing to lose." The captain hisses, stomping out the door to let off steam. Denham huffs it off, turning to Bob, who stare silently at the sea.

"Stay on course Bob." He mummers.

Jack makes an exit to the upper decks of the ship, his patience is out of reach, Denham is definitely up to something. Many worries cloud his mind. They're heading into waters that is surprisingly blocked off by the Us Government.

He then remembers of a time in his teens, around the late 90s, when the internet was a new thing, he had a friend who was a huge conspiracy theorist, had heard in an almost anti government website that those entering the waters, that seem to be where Carl is taking them, were told to turn back, and those who board them would be silenced by the CIA, if anyone spoke of what was out there, they would be charged with treason. It reminds him on the stories of those like "Area 51"

What if this "Kong" Denham speaks of is an alien? What if the Myans prophecies of outer space life forms being those of Gods all lead to the island?

What is behind this fortress of fog? What or who is around this Wall on this so called "Skull Island?" What is this so called "Kong"? And what will be of those going ashore, more worrying, Ann?

Jack seems to be in a state of paranoia. Realizing his mind going into a madness as he stomps away from the argument at the bridge, he's boiled up. It looks like he's gonna knock someone out. He takes a breather, composing himself.

"Captain's looking a little seasick"

The sound of a large loaded gun clicks, startling Jack. Sitting on the barge of the ship, looking out to sea, is a striking fellow, aiming a Double Barrel Rifle out to sea. It shines with a thick plate of silver and wooden carvings within the stock. This large gun seems more in the lines of hunting large prey, like those of the African Elephant.

This threatening looking individual is named Johnathan Challenger, a professional and philosopher in the art of big game hunting. He's one of the last known in pursuing the biggest in the world of the beasts, hunting everything from Lions, Tigers and Elephants. While poaching and hunting has become hated by most of the world for driving many big animals to endangerment or even extinction, Challenger does so for the cold hearten sport, to become the best, the dominant predator.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Challenger smirks. His gun is not loaded, he's merely polishing his prized possession. Jack looks stern, he's not a fan whatsoever of the hunters history.

"The only thing that scares me, Mister Challenger, are your manners," The captain replies. "And whatever Denham's paying ya to shoot."

"I only shoot the guns, not the cameras." The hunter laughs. "Still angry that my small arsenal and explosives are being carried on your ship, huh?"

Jack shakes his head. "If you call twenty cases of semi automatic arms small. You're the reason I could have been tied down for months in Surabaya if the dock marshals found out."

Challenger just glares back to sea, still cleaning his gun. Jack suddenly breaks. "Speaking of which, did I miss something or are we going into battle?"

"The last time I was on one of Mr. Denham's film safaris, everybody I was with almost died from a stampede of charging rhinos." Challenger replies with his British accent. This takes the sarcastic look off Jack's face. Challenger starts dismantling and cleaning the gun. "Carl wanted a swell shot of the stampede coming in, so I fired a round over the crews head and the Rhinos came charging in." He continues. "Everyone ran, including that tumbled cameraman. Denham took over filming. The damn fools, I was still loaded with this rifle here in my hands. They didn't trust me to get the rhinos before they go them. Another round over the heads and the rhinos took off running."

Jack seems humored by the big gamers story. Just seeing Denham acting like an idiot give him a little smile.

"There's something out there, you know, something behind that fog." Challenger speaks.

"Yeah," Jack nods. "Carl cut a deal for you too eh?"

"I'm just paid what I'm told, or promised." Challenger replies. "Do I believe what Mr. Denham is saying, no. Do I believe in a legendary beast that may lay dormant behind the fog? Possibly."

The hunter leaves to his quarters, then Jack stops him. "And if it is there?" He asks.

Challenger turns back to Jack, grinning. "Then it better be bigger than an elephant, much bigger."

As the hunter leaves, Jack shakes his head once again, looking out to sea, continuing to compose himself. Suddenly, he hears a gambit of giggling. It's definitely that of a few ships crew. Curious, he walks down the barge.

Quietly, he hears a slip of bumps and grunts. Not wanting to attract attention, he peaks from a walling of the ship. Looking to the edge of the barge, two of the ships crew members, Mike and Peek, appearing to be up to no good. Mike is a pretty built up guy, wearing a black cap and a worn black t-shirt, he's been to the gym, but has a history of being a bit of a creeper to women. He lifts over the side of the ship, Peek, a man who is much more of a creep. He's skim, twitchy and might have had a bad case of drug use in the past. He's like a little rat.

Peek seems to be looking through one of the cabin windows of the ship, while Mike struggles to hold him over the side.

"Hey, you see anything yet?" Mike asks struggling. "Come on, let me get down there."

Jack is a little off put. What are they looking at?

"Hold on!" Peek hisses from below. "She's just coming outta the shower!"

*She?* Jack wonders in thought, then startles. *Oh No!*

The cabin Peek is staring through is no one else, but Ann's! She steps out of the steamed hot shower booth, completely in the nude. looking in front of the mirror. Her appearance is that of great lust and want. She doesn't notice the creepiness of Peek, blushing through the fogged window. His mind totally lost to perverted images.

Mike is well aware of this and wants to have a look himself. He grows impatient. "You've been down there long enough!" He shouts, "Give me a chance you pig!"

From out of the empty barge, Jack storms in casually. Mike is startled, looking like a boy caught with his pants down.

"Oh Captain! What a surprise!" Mike shouts with commandment, still holding Peek below.

"Well what do you have here." The captain smiles sarcastically. Looking down at Peek peering through Ann's window like a Dog panting for a treat.

"I gotta say boys, you always did have more balls then brains." Jack smirks, continuing the sarcasm. He holds in his hand a life preserver and turns to Peek.

"Hey Peek, you're gonna need this!" Jack shouts tossing the preserver below. Peek catches it, then bumping the glass of the cabin window.

Ann wraps a towel around her chest, She gives her head a good shake, letting her hair fall loose over her bare shoulders. She's multitasking by writing notes and looking through charts. She then takes her attention to a copy of the script of Denham's movie. She is torn between the two jobs she has. A actress of childhood dreams and the inheritance of her father's dying wish. Then she turns around, haring the bump from the glass and comes face to face with Peek staring right back. She screams, being heard from the entire crew,

With no surprise, Jack then grabs Mike and tosses him overboard, releasing Peek and himself into the ocean.

The alarm is sound "MEN OVERBOARD!" someone shouts. Denham and many of the crew run out to the stern of the ship to see what all the commotion is about. many of the crew run out to the stern of the ship to see Mike and Peek struggle in the waters over the life preserver,

"Where's Ann?" Denham asks.

"In her Cabin." Jack replies.

Pondering, Denham turns to the crew. "Wow! What a Scream Queen!" The director gins with excitement. "Herb, get the boom Mike! We gotta be ready for the next shout!"

As Herb and Denham rush off, Ann comes up onto the deck. She wears a quick change of bathrobes, hair still wet, the crew and Jack look at her like that of royalty, Respect from Jack's point of view, but the crew continue to stare. She rushes to the sight of the flailing perverted crew members afloat at sea. All of the crew laugh at the two's misfortune.

"HAPPY SAILING BOYS!" Ann shouts in justice. Everyone laughs as the ladder is lowered to get the two out of sea. Jack then turns to the crew.

"Alright everyone! That's enough excitement for today! Back to work!" He commands smiling. The crew leave urgently, but laughing at the fun filled day.

Jack then turns his worries to Ann. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just a little startled." Ann replies, curling her hair with her fingers,

"I'm sorry about that intrusion." Jack says, "I'll make sure that never happens again."

"It's okay," Ann says softly.

"No! It's not okay!" Jack barks. "I let my guard down on these assholes and look what happened."

Ann is shocked. "I knew it. You are worried about me." She giggles.

Jack hesitates, "Hey, don't be getting any ideas kid. I just don't want anymore of the crew getting ideas"

Ann gives him a cold stare. "You're a liar."

Stunned, Jack barks. "I am not!"

"Just who do you think your kidding?!" Ann shouts, Jack is backing out as Ann points a finger off his chest. "I've been on this boat to learn a few things about you, you know! You are definitely worried about me!"

Jack growls his teeth. Turning off in a huff to the ship's bridge. He's had a long rough day. Bu then a slight turn of voice from Ann...

"And if you are, I don't mind." She says softly. Jack turns to see her, once again glazed in the shining sun sparkling the sea. Her body leaning on the ship's stern wall, looking out to sea.

"To be honest," She continues. "I think it's rather sweet."

Jack has no words, in his mind, she's absolutely right, even if he doesn't want to admit it. He returns in a much sounder mood to the bridge as Ann stares off to the setting sun in the horizon.

Things on this rusty boat are not as bad as they seem...


	5. Arrival

**CHAPTER 5: ARRIVAL**

The Ocean is feeling quite wavy, even when the sky is blue. And nearby, a flock of seagulls fly above the ocean waves, searching for fish to eat. Very unusual for them to be out at sea this far from land. But what lies ahead, is awe inspiring.

"Fog! Fog off the port bow!" Jimmy shouts from the crow's nest.

Light clouds fill the air. Only a mile away, is an enormous fog bank covering the rest of the far distance of the ocean, even covering the sun, like a dangerous storm on the horizon.

Sailing towards this ominous fortress like fog is The Venture, passing by the waves gently. The ship is heading straight for the fog. This is the location where in Carl Denham's map, may lay the last blank spot on the map.

Everyone on the Venture stare out at the large wall of fog, wondering what lies behind it.

"Woah! Look at the size of it!" a sailor named Pescott proclaims.

"I can't see a thing!" another sailor named Carahan replies, trying to get a look.

Two of the ship's crew, Wilson, a cocky young lad who sees payday on the horizon, looks in awe with Challenger at the bank.

"You know something," Wilson says. "I always wondered how Christopher Columbus felt, when he first saw the American lands."

"Actually, it wasn't Columbus." Challenger laughs. "It was Bjarni Herjólfsson and he didn't even bother discovering it, he went home and cried with his mommy."

Wilson looks at him with a glaring tone. _*Smartass* _He says in thought.

Meanwhile, upon the bridge of the ship, Denham and Jack look on at the wondrous fog ahead of them. Jack looks out through a pair of binoculars, while Denham films with one of the movie cameras, which stands in a still shot on a tripod. Even looking through a wide angle lens, it cannot capture the size of the fog bank.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing!" Denham proclaims with a smirk on his face. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Jack continues to look on through his binoculars. "Is this the fog bank on the map, Carl?"

"Yep." Denham nods. "This is the position we've been looking for. Not even an effects team with the biggest fog machines can make something like this."

Jack seems more confidant in the position, even he is quite impressed, but not enough to say that the island is out there. "Well now that we found your little cloud, what do we do?"

Denham turns to Jack, a grin wiping his mouth with excitement. "We go through it." He says. "Once it lifts we lower anchor."

Jack feels a bit concerned. No one ever sails blindly though stormy clouds or blanks of fog. Going through can be quite dangerous. He knows of many ships that have struck rock and iceberg, some even sink to the bottom. But this is different.

"You're crazy." He laughs nervously at the director.

"You think so…well let's find out." Denham smirks. "Stay on course, captain."

With a sigh of worry, Jack nods, heading into the bridge. "Okay Carl, you're the boss."

Driving the ship and steering the helm, is Bob, who seems worried himself about the cloud bank, but keeps his optimism at a high level, allot of risk is being put into this expedition to bring in the so called "Big One"

Jack pokes his head through the door inside the Bridge. He hollers to Bob, who is whistles a happy tune.

"Bob, set course, head directly into the fog." The captain commands.

"Aye Sir." The first mate nods, pushing the throttle to full speed, moving the ship onward. As he does, a radio transmission comes through from the communications room. Inside, Hayes overhears through his headphones.

_"Unidentified vessel approaching coordinates '337605' this is UN-A51. You're sailing in restricted waters. Imminently turn to coordinates 1138911 and identify your vessel for imminent identification and report."_

With urgency, Hayes runs to Bob on the bridge.

"Sir, orders from UN-A51, we gotta turn back." Hayes says. Bob turns to him, but keeps his eyes focused on the fog ahead.

"Stay on course, Mr. Hayes." Bob says without care.

"Bob, we're sailing in restricted waters." Hayes warns. "The seas here are runned by the US government."

Bob halts, once again turning to Hayes. His eyes glared at him. "And what of it?" Bob hisses. "What is there to fear from them? Treason? Fear of a hidden God? I don't believe in ghost stories. Stay on course."

"How much did he pay you?" Hayes asks with defiance. He seems to be the only calm man here. A man of the military in Iraq, he sides with Jack to keep the prison boys in check. He's strict and to the point, giving orders when needed.

Bob shrugs it off, turning back to the helm. "That's enough, Hayes." He hisses.

"HOW MUCH?" Hayes shouts. "To compromise the safety of the ship and the crew?!"

"Enough to keep Englehorn Corp in business for the next century." Bob replies cold. "There is danger in any job. You should know…lieutenant."

There is a cold silence from the two. Hayes glares down at his boss in a stern notion.

"Cut off all transmissions and communications, Hayes." Bob commands. "We're on our own for the time being." He keeps on course, returning to command the helm.

"Whatever the check was…I hope it was worth it." Hayes hisses. He returns to the communications room, shutting off all the transmitters and the communications relay.

The Venture sails into the fog bank, disappearing in the clouds. It dissipates from sight, all that's heard left from the outside world is the horn of the ship.

Within the Fog, the ships sails forth. The clouds are thick and hard to keep visible of what lies ahead. It glides through the density, the fog getting thicker and thicker.

The tense faces of Denham, Ann and Jack and many in the crew lining the rails, watching for rocks or reef. The prow of the ship pushing slowly through dark, rippling water. Hans takes soundings of the waters below.

"Virty vathoms!" He shouts in his thick German accent.

"Can't see the sun. We sure are in the thick of this fog." Denham proclaims in wonder.

"If we don't see it soon we never will." Jack replies. "We've quartered these parts. The skipper who made the map must have been guessing at the position."

"Well the guy I hired to get it wouldn't let it go." Denham says to the captain. "I paid him all the proceeds from my last two films to get it out of him. He would not hand over that damn map."

Jack laughs. "Must be some really kept secrets for it to be in the depths of the pentagon."

"He was delusional by the time I met him in Singapore." Denham continues. "He went on about archeological digs and X-Rays, talking about things like Skinwalker Ranch. A real conspirator."

"Did you check it further after meeting with him?" Jack turns, concerned at the story.

"Why? And spill the beans to the entire world?" Denham hisses. "This place would have been stolen from me and you, Jack. Shell, Exxon, anybody would have tried to take this place. It was pure luck I got this map at all, and I'm feeling lucky today. I'm going to find Skull Island. Find it, film it and show it to the world. And your all gonna have a piece of it, for the price of an admission ticket and a bag of popcorn."

A half hour goes by, still no sign of land. The fog is thick like cotton candy. A dense, immense mass soaked all around the ship. Some of the crew stand gazed at it. They pass each other on deck like ghosts floating in the air.

"You can't see your hand in front of your face." Mario proclaims.

"Hey Mario, I wish you made your soup as thick as this." A sailor named Zack laughs.

Ann gazes at Denham, who is nervous as a cat, twitching his hands with an impatient level. Jack still stands with Denham, listening for Hans, who keeps tolling the depths of the waters below them.

"Tventy-Vive! Bottom!" Hans shouts.

Jack turns to Denham. "We're shallowing fast." He says. Then shouting to Bob inside. "Bob! Dead slow!"

"Aye sir!"

The ship slows down. It almost drifts through the water. Suddenly, The Venture's hull scrapes against a coral outcore. Straight ahead, a sudden break in the fog appears. Ann gasps!

The Venture sails out of the bank, only to be faced with an enormous piece of land. Jack stares out in disbelief. The Island Denham was looking for does exist.

The spectacular vision of Skull Island is massive, dimly illuminated by the dawn, materializes directly in front of them. It stands against a purple sky, looking like it was painted by Maxfield Parrish. The island appears to be about 18 miles long, surrounded by steep cliffs rising from the sea, and is strangled over its entire surface by dense, fog-shrouded jungle. A jagged ridge of volcanic peaks runs the length of the isle, like the plates on the back of a stegosaurus, and culminates in a sheer, towering MOUNTAIN at the far end.

A closer look at this dominant mountain reveals a disquieting visual phenomenon. With its rounded dome and two shadowy caverns three-quarters of the way up the slope, it creates an abstract, but quite distinct, image of a HUMAN SKULL.

The crew cannot help but be drawn in by the spectacle. All gaze upon the lost island, surrounded in mystery and wonder of the unknown and undiscovered.

"Drop anchor!" Jack shouts. Only seconds later, the anchor drops into the ocean, locking the ship onto the sea line.

Back on the bridge, Herb is rolling the camera. The film at full speed capturing a wide shot of the island's mighty Skull peek mountain as Denham stands next to him and Jack next to Denham. Denham leans over to Herb with awe inspired excitement.

"Are you getting this Herb?" He asks.

"You bet Mr. Denham." Herb replies. He knows he's getting pure gold on camera. Denham then leans toward Jack, who seems laser focused on the islands exterior, unable to process the belief in front of him. But coming closer to reality, only the skulled rock seems like the only thing writing home about.

"Well Jack, do you believe me now?" Denham asks. "There it is. Skull Island, just like it's described on my funny little map. We have found the discovery of a lifetime."

"Sure do Carl." Jack describes. "But apart from the big ass skull sticking outta the mountain, it looks like any other tropical island. What's on this island that's grabbing you attention?"

Denham shakes his head with non-worries, his mind is more focused on the tasks at hand.

"What matters is, we're going ashore. Let's get started." The director commands.

"All right. How many men will you need?" Jack asks.

"Just Herb, and 5 others." Denham replies. "We'll have Bob and the rest of the crew take care of the ship. My guys will carry some film equipment, while your men check for any oil that you can get your hands on."

"Sounds good."

"I think you better come along, Jack. You may be able to talk to whatever birds are on shore."

"I planned out going anyway. You really think they'll be some oil?"

"If it hasn't been found already, I bet my bottom dollar there will be."

Jack now sees some confidence in Denham, he might be able to trust a bit more now. He rushes to the control room to report command to Bob.

Inside, Bob and the ships oiliest, James Hyde along with Hayes, go through the radar to scan the islands landscape. The radar gives a full view of the island, the router spinning clockwise.

"There we go. Looks like solid land." Hayes responds. "You're looking at the islands profile East to West."

Bob smirks with excitement, the wait of approaching land cannot be more impatient.

"Typical formation." Hyde explains, his pipe gripped in his hand. "Mountain sectors on the beach front."

Suddenly, a loud beep from the radar, then a flash of a large red blob on the screen.

"What was that?" Bob asks curiously.

"Probably just a glitch. A flock of birds or something." Hayes replies.

Jack enters the room, curious of what the crew might be seeing on the radar monitor.

"Spot anything unusual?" he asks.

"Not a thing, cap." Hyde replies.

Jack seems relived. The mystery of this Kong seems to be filling his head nonstop.

"Bob, you'll take charge of the ship." The captain commands. "If were not back before sundown, contact us on the radio."

"Aye sir." The first mate replies.

Meanwhile, as the crew prepare the boats for takeoff, Ann comes walking down to the main deck, where Jack, Denham, Herb and a crew of 5 prepare to set sail on one of the small boats. She has just showered, and set her uniform into summer season. It's much more revealing to many of the crew as Hayes is overheard on the ships speakers.

_"All those going ashore, report to the main deck"_

A wolf whistle is heard from one of the crew members as Ann passes by. She replies with a cute smile, then rushing to Jack and Denham.

"Hey boys!" She shouts to draw attention to the two lead men. "How do you guys like this for beachwear?"

Both seem amused by her fit. Denham is more amazed, her beauty is beyond amazing. "Fantastic!" He shouts. "You've got a pure Beauty and Beast to it!"

"I'll be coming along too, right?" Ann asks, running on deck to Jack. She stares at the Island in awe. She then turns to Denham.

"You bet sweetheart." Denham replies smiling. But Jack disagrees. He did not agree to this.

"Well, I don't think she should go until we find out what's over there." Jack replies with a stern worry. "I'd rather her stay here."

"Oh to Hell I will Jack!" Ann shrugs, her hands on her hips. "You think I'm not gonna honor my father's dying wish? I'm going wither you like it or not."

"Hey Hey Hey, who's running this show?" Denham grunts. "I've found from past experience to always keep my cast and crew right with me. You never know when you need them. She's coming with us, Jack."

Jack shakes his head. "Fine."

"Now run along Jack and get the boat ready for departure. Deal out the rifles and ammunition. And get a couple of men to carry my mags. We cast in 10." Denham replies smiling.

"Sure thing Carl." Jack answers. All are all in a bit of a stretch to make sail onto shore, as the crew begin loading the boat. A few rifles are loaded in, they are simple pump action shotguns. Only on board in case of emergency, but have been carried with an extra supply for this particular voyage. Next, the camera and tripod are loaded up, as Jack takes command.

"Alright boys, let's go. Take it easy with that camera. Get the ammunition with those guns. Stand by to lower away."

A FEW MOMENTS LATER…

The boat casts off, with Denham, Jack, Ann, Herb and the five sailors, as it makes its way upon the sea waves and towards the islands beach. Denham stands upon the front proudly like that of George Washington during the Revolutionary War, Herb films handheld there approach.

"Can you believe this Herb? We got our picture!" The director says, his adrenaline at an all-time rush.

The boat lands on the beach as Jack and the others make their first step on land in over two months.

"Okay, out we go boys! Tie the dock line on shore!" Jack commands.

Ann is the first to step out, she runs out of the boat, and puts her feet on the warm sandy beach.

"Haul that line to shore, boys!" Denham commands. The excitement can't be more expected. The crew begin pulling in the ship. Two of the sailors, Carnahan and Ross, haul it in via rope while two others, Sunfish and Lumpy, push it in. After tying the boat down to shore, they begin to unload.

"Watch those guns and equipment." Ross orders.

Sunfish turns to Carnahan, who grabs the ammunition bag.

"You got the ammunition for those guns?" Sunfish asks.

"Yes sir!" Carnahan replies, loading up an assault rifle in his grip.

"Watch your step with em." Sunfish warns. "There's enough to put a herd of hippos to sleep."

Carnahan nods, he's ready to go.

Ann then stars taking photos of the beach and land. The Cliffside is spectacular. Going about 100 feet or more up, the greenery sticks out with such grace along the rock formation. Jack then calls to her from the boat.

"Hey Ann, get a photo of me and Denham coming ashore."

Ann nods, getting to position to get a good shot.

"Okay. Go."

As Denham and Jack come out of the boat, Ann shoots them. Jack and Denham do a dramatic pose as they get off, looking at the island. They stand proudly, like that of Chirstopher Columbas making his first steps on American shores. They seem to pose like they are claiming the island in the name of their world.

"That was great guys." Ann smiles. She seems happy with the shot. Jack then calls to his men.

"All right men, set up seismic charges around the beach!"

Then he turns to Sunfish. "Get the bug spray out, Sunfish! We don't want to get bitten out here!" Jack commands.

Herb continues to film the events around him. Denham face is filled with excitement.

"This is great stuff." The director shouts. "Herb, let's set up a shot. I've got an idea."

As the crew set up to prepare to explore the island, Denham and Herb set up the camera in a corner. The camera is hooked onto the tripod, as Herb loads another magazine of film. Denham looks at the environment. The shot is perfect. Then, he calls Ann over, who is busy taking photos of the crew setting up seismic charges around the beach.

"Ann, come on over her. I wanna film some shots of you near the canopy." The director calls to her.

"You wanna start filming already?" Ann asks.

"Sure, why not? That's why we're here." Denham smiles.

"Alright." Ann nods, walking over to Denham.

"Keep up the good work fellas." Jack commands as the crew set up the seismic charges. "We can't find oil here until we map the geological structure!"

Jack turns back to Denham's attention. He sees him with Ann, directing a scene for the camera. With him is Lumpy, who is writing down the scene details on a clapperboard.

"Hey, look over there!" Carnahan says, pointing at Jack's direction.

The others turn to Jack's viewing point, only laying eyes on Ann, who's beauty still captivates them. Her skin glosses with the reflection of the sunlight upon the sea waves. She is behind a canopy with a small sea pool, and a small cascading waterfall descends from the top peek of the Cliffside. It's a pretty picture indeed.

"Let's go check it out." Sunfish replies.

As Denham directs Ann on the scene, Jack and the others walk over to watch excitingly and with nerves. Denham sets up Ann into position, as Herb locks in the film magazine into the camera.

"The film is locked and ready to roll Mr. Denham." Herb says.

"Fantastic!" Denham burst with excitement. He sits in the "Directors" chair and picks up the megaphone, ready for action.

"Okay, now Ann, there's no need for you to worry." Denham says proudly.

"I'm a little nervous Mr. Denham." Ann shakes. "Suppose I don't photograph well here."

"If I had known that, I wouldn't have brought you halfway around the world." Denham chuckles. "We'll start with a profile. When Herb starts rolling, you just act and follow my directions, all right?"

"Yep." Ann nods.

Denham smiles, then turning to Herb. "Alright, roll camera!"

Herb starts filming. "Rolling."

Lumpy comes in with the clapperboard, bringing it into shot.

"Scene 601! Take 1!" He shouts.

"Action!" Denham shouts. Production on Skull Island has begun. Ann looks fantastic on camera. The light is genuine and perfect, all natural. Denham seems pleased with the look as he directs though the megaphone.

"All right Ann, your felling a sigh of relief, you smile, and then you hear something. A low sound in the distance. You're feeling uneasy Ann. The feelings growing, it's washing over you. Your trembling Ann, you're overwhelmed…"

Ann's acting is quite good, but something about Denham's words spook Jack, who watches Ann with pleasing results. He can't help but smile at her performance, but something is defiantly a miss.

As Ann acts, she seems in control of her surroundings and emotions as the scene plays out, but then she's distracted. She feels a strange presence in the air, like that of a clouded form, floating through her body. It's haunting, as then, a voice is only herd by her. Its crackling and discomforting. Like that of a dead soul.

_"Modoru! Modoru! Ashita sore wa iku koto ga dekimasu! Monsutā ga kite imasu!"_

It is an ancient Japanese voice, but she is unable to understand it. Then, Denham breaks her trans.

"ANN!" The director shouts. Ann is back in focus. She seems confused by what the presence was. Everyone seems to stare at her, its rather uncomfortable.

"Sorry Mr. Denham." She says softly. She feels she has ruined the take.

"That's all right Ann. It was a good take." Denham says. He seems fine with the take. No need to do another. "Were still rolling, just keep focus on me."

The clapperboard comes into the framing again.

"Take 2!" Lumpy shouts.

"Action!" Denham shouts, now giving more direction to Ann.

"All right, look up slowly Ann. That's it. You don't see anything. Now look hire. Still hire. Good, good. Now you see it. You're amazed! You can't believe it! Your eyes open wider. It's horrible Ann, but you can't look away! It scares you. You helpless Ann, helpless!"

Ann's acting is haunting and beautiful. She seems genially scared of what she's imagining. Pictured in her head is something foul and large. A dark shadow looms over her, glowing with frightful devilish red eyes. This is something from her childhood that she dreamed as a nightmare. She pretends to hyperventilate, her breathing getting faster and faster.

"There's only one chance," Denham continues directing. "…if you can scream. You try to scream but your throats paralyzed."

Everyone is amazed by her acting abilities, especially Jack. But this feels too real. He leans over to Herb. His concerns rising. "What's he think she's really gonna see?" He asks.

"Shh!" Herb hisses. "You wanna ruin a really good take here?" Herb seems fixated on the frame, making sure the shot is just right.

"Try to scream Ann, try!" Denham continues. Ann tries to get her vocals out, but is struggling. The nightmare is really real to her.

"Perhaps if you couldn't see it, you could scream!" The director proclaims, almost trying to help her. "Throw your arms around your eyes and scream! Scream Ann! SCREAM FOR YOU LIFE!"

Ann breaks and screams like she's never screamed before. It is a chilling vocal o fear. It echoes through the island. It sends goosebumps down everybody's spine. Then, there's silence. All are fixated on Ann, who shakes with relief.

Suddenly, there is a thunderous sound. A huge monstrous loud ROAR echoes back to Ann's scream. The whole crew jump from their feet in fear of the sound. It is a frightening rumble. Even those on board the Venture about a mile away, have heard the roar. Bob looks out, fearful of what he just heard.

Ann trembles. Herb keeps filming. Jack and the crew stare out into the jungle in fear, and Denham stares in awe. Everyone looks like they just saw a ghost. Then, one of the sailors speaks.

"What the hell was that?" Carnahan asks in wonder. The sound did seem very animalistic, but this was bigger, much bigger.

"Was that a bear?" Ross asks, shaking in his boots. His gun loaded and fingers near the trigger.

Denham glares into the canopy. His mood changes from fear to excitement. Is this it? The legendary Kong he's heard so much about from the stories and legends? With no warning, we begins to walk toward a path that enters a small jungle canopy.

"Herb, get the camera." He commands, eyes fixated on where the sound came from. Herb is in no notion of coming. The fear got to him.

"What? Are you crazy?" He questions his boss, shaking behind the camera.

"Crazy enough to put less on you check Herb!" Denham shouts. He's in no time to plan things out. They need to move now. "Now come on!"

Herb nods, following Denham. Jack then speaks.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

Jack looks at Ann. She looks scared. But this isn't acting. She is at a total stand still. Wanting to keep her close and protected, he puts his arm over her shoulders. Both are spooked by the sound. They don't wanna continue. They'd rather head back to the ship. But they can't leave Denham and the others here, so they fallow. All are shooken up, but are curious as everyone else on what it was that called to Ann's scream.

They head out from the beach, into the uncharted unknown world, of Skull Island.


End file.
